


The Potions Master and the DADA Professor

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-15
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Severus and Harry at play in the dungeons.  Dom/sub, or is it?





	1. The Master and the Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. I am owned by my cat.

A/N: Beware the rampaging plot bunnies.

Beta’d by It Figures

 

**Chapter 1 The Master and the Pet**

Striding imperiously through the dimly lit dungeon corridors, the resident Potions master of Hogwarts moved determinedly toward his chambers and his lover. As he closed and warded the door to his living area behind him, the dark-haired man could already begin to feel the frustrations of the day melt away. Thoughts of imbecilic children who did not and could not appreciate the beauty and art of potions making and equally idiotic and annoying colleagues were quickly assigned to the recesses of his mind as the Potions master discerned the signs that his lover had already arrived and had prepared himself for his master’s pleasure.

The tall man unclasped his heavy black cloak before banishing the item to its hook. Long, potion-stained fingers began the tedious task of undoing the multitude of buttons adorning his clothing even as he walked across the room to their bedchamber. Pushing open the partially closed door, he smirked when he caught sight of the subservient pose his faithful lover had assumed. 

~*~

The slim figure kneeling on the thick rug next to the bed held his breath as he heard his lover walk into their room. He was very much aware of the picture he made; completely naked, his hands held loosely behind his back and his knees slightly apart while his head was tilted down, attesting to his subservient role in their relationship. The air stirred around him as his master walked around him, drinking in the sight of his obedient pet.

~*~

The black-clad man inhaled deeply as he gazed upon the nude form of his lover. Long, lean limbs were folded neatly against the slim body even as that gorgeous cock stood proudly at attention. Indeed, that was the only part of his pet’s body that showed any sign of impertinence. The Potions master felt his own erection stir to life as he drank in the erotic sight. “Beautiful,” he breathed.

Smirking when he noted that his pet shivered at hearing his proclamation, the Potions master finished undressing. Carefully laying his clothing across the armchair, he turned back to the kneeling man. Stepping around to the front of his faithful pet, he purred, “Suck me, my pet. Show me just how much you love me.”

~*~

The obedient pet shivered in anticipation as he finally looked up at his master. He felt his own cock twitch as he eagerly eyed the heavy, dripping member that was throbbing in front of his face. Careful to remain in position, the DADA professor leaned forward just enough so that he could caress the leaking tip with his tongue. Hearing the moan of appreciation above him, the dark-haired pet happily set about attending to his master’s needs. 

~*~

The Potions master growled deep in his throat as he felt that oh so talented tongue pay homage to his engorged cock. Potion-stained fingers firmly gripped the soft raven hair of his pet as he began thrusting into the willing mouth. Throwing his head back, he knew he would have to stop his pet’s ministrations soon if this was going to last. 

Regretfully pulling back, the tall man chuckled, “Well, my pet. It would seem that we have finally found a use for that impertinent tongue of yours. Now I want you to crawl over to our bed and arrange yourself for my pleasure.”

The dark-haired man watched his pet immediately obey his command. The Potions master appreciatively eyed the firm globes of his pet’s delectable arse as he moved into position. Willing his body to calm back down, he walked around the bed, admiring the view of his pet laid out for his pleasure alone. Smirking, he picked up a vial of lubricant he had brewed just for this occasion before climbing onto the bed. 

~*~

As expected, his pet had carefully arranged himself on the large bed. He was lying on his back with his legs apart and knees bent, allowing his master to catch a tantalizing glimpse of his tight hole. His arms were stretched above his head, loosely clasping the headboard behind him. Knowing that it turned the other man on, seeing him displayed so wantonly and seemingly so defenseless, the subservient man lay still as his master hungrily eyed his body.

Strong hands stroked reverently over his body as that sinfully dark voice whispered praise and devotion to the supine man. Knowing better than to speak aloud his desire, the pet allowed his master to direct his body’s reactions. Oh, and how skillfully the Potions master played him. Arching into the soft caresses and trailing nips and kisses, the pet gave himself wholly to his master’s attentions.

~*~

Smirking evilly as he realized his pet had completely given himself over to his care, the Potions master attacked one of the pebbled nubs while he rubbed the other nipple between his fingers. Finally, the dark-haired man drew down the flat planes of the taut chest and abdomen, until he reached the throbbing cock jutting out from the dark nest of curls. Taking pity on his now panting pet, he licked along the length of the purpling cock. Sighing at just how right it felt to be pleasuring his lover, he continued to guide his lover to completion. As he took the hard cock into his mouth, the dark-haired man thumbed open the vial and poured out the lightly scented oil onto waiting fingertips. Drawing a long finger down past the sensitive balls, he found the tightly furled hole and gently pushed in. Sensing his pet’s impending orgasm, he took the penis fully into his mouth even as he began stretching his lover’s entrance.

~*~

Gasping softly, the DADA professor allowed the climax to wash over his body as his master continued to prepare his body for intrusion. As the last shuddering waves left his limbs limp and sated, he felt the long fingers slip out of his now pliant hole. Whimpering slightly at the loss, he was rewarded when his master’s thick penis was pressed against his opening. Nodding at the silent question he saw in his master’s eyes, the pet spread his legs wider as his master pushed slowly into his body. Sweat beaded on both their bodies as the Potions master struggled to retain control while he slid home. Finally seated, he waited a moment for his pet to accept the presence of the large intruder. Satisfied that he would cause no further pain, he began thrusting, shallowly at first, and then as he felt his pet rise up to meet him, more forcefully. Rough gasps and grunts filled the air as flesh met flesh and the two men became one. Grabbing the slim hips under him, the dark-haired man smirked again when he felt his pet’s renewed erection slapping against his abdomen.

“Touch yourself, pet,” he panted. So close, he needed to feel his lover’s release between them and the tight clenching of the anal muscles around his own erection. Soon he was rewarded for his effort and the hot, pearly liquid splashed on both their bodies as he felt the pulsing muscles pull his own climax from his body. Throwing his head back, he howled his pleasure as he continued pumping weakly into his pet.

~*~

Carefully pulling out, he lay down next to his now relaxed pet. Smiling as he brushed a stray hair back from the beautiful face, he happily exhaled. “That was brilliant, Sev,” the Potions master beamed.

An elegant eyebrow quirked at him before the current DADA professor drolly intoned, “Indeed it was, Mr. Potter. However, do not forget that next time we will be doing one of my fantasies.”

Smiling, Harry reached over to kiss the patrician nose. “Anything you want, Sev. Love you,” he murmured before settling down to sleep.

A wry smile lit the dour DADA professor’s face as he performed the spell to clean away the evidence of their lovemaking. “I love you also, my Harry,” he whispered before following his lover into dreams.


	2. Severus Turn

  
Author's notes: Severus and Harry at play in the dungeons.   


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. I am owned by my cat.

A/N: I am hoping to breathe some life back into my lifeless plot bunnies with this PWP. Now if I can just get rid of this bronchitis…

Unbeta’d as BabyGurl has a job and little free time.

 

**Chapter 2 Severus’ Turn**

“You want what!?” Harry asked incredulously. Surely his lover couldn’t be serious. Perhaps he really did need to have his ears cleaned out as Severus had often snidely suggested.

The DADA professor crossed his arms imperiously before slowly answering, “You heard me, Potter. I obliged you by participating in your little depraved fantasy. Now it is my turn. So what exactly is the problem?” 

Sighing, the young Potions master could once again see in his mind’s eye the beautiful, debauched image of his proud lover kneeling before him in their chambers. His cock twitched appreciatively at the memory of Severus giving himself over to his younger lover’s care.

A raised eyebrow and a self-satisfied smirk let Harry know that the acerbic man had indeed noticed his reaction. “Oh, all right, Sev. It’s just that I never took you for the type to want that sort of thing,” Harry tried his best to explain.

Deciding to ignore the perceived slight on his character for the moment, Severus closed the distance between the pair before taking the smaller man in his arms. There would be time to rectify his lover’s ideas about him later. But right now he was going to have his fantasy fulfilled, and he wasn’t going to allow some petty disagreement stand in the way of that!

Allowing the older wizard to hold him close, Harry just hoped he could get through this without laughing. After all, he had absolutely no desire to have any body parts hexed off or to sleep on the couch until further notice. One thing the ex-Gryffindor knew for sure after all the years of knowing his former professor and now lover was that Severus Snape did not appreciate being ridiculed and he dealt swiftly and harshly with those responsible for any perceived slight. The young Potions master had to stifle a laugh as he recalled the mess Madame Hooch had been in after laughing when Severus had inadvertently sneezed into his soup one day at lunch. Let’s just say that the woman did not sit on a broom for a very long time after that.

 

Stepping into the sanctuary of their dungeon chambers and away from moronic students, Harry wondered once again what had possessed him to agree to study his mastery of potions so that Severus would be free to pursue the long-coveted Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position at Hogwarts. Blushing slightly, he remembered. After several nights of mind-blowing sex, he would have even agreed to a sex-change operation. Anything to ensure more of what Severus was giving him. And Harry had to admit, Severus was happy as the new DADA professor. Best of all, a happy Severus meant lots of sex for Harry.

As he undid the clasps to his heavy outer robe, Harry noted that the door to their bedroom was closed. Since they normally kept it open for airflow, he rightly understood that Severus had already returned and had set up his fantasy scenario. Taking a deep breath, the Potions master gathered up his courage and crossed the room to stand before the door to their bedroom. 

Waving his wand over himself, Harry transfigured his clothing into the garb that his lover had requested for the occasion. Glad for the warming charm that kept their chambers comfortable in the damp dungeons, the young man made sure his mental shields were in place before opening the door.

Harry stopped in the doorway as he took in the scene before him. Gone was the massive bed the pair shared, and in its place was a grassy knoll overlooking a lazily flowing river. Thick reeds lined the shore while graceful palm trees shaded the knoll from the fiercely burning sun overhead. A low lounge was surrounded by tables filled to overflowing with fresh fruits and jugs of wine. Two handsome and scantily clad dark-skinned men stood to each side of the lounge, fanning palm fronds over the recumbent figure.

Swallowing suddenly, the Potions master could not help but be mesmerized by the sight of his lover lying on the deeply cushioned lounge. Like Harry, he was only wearing a white, nearly sheer loincloth around his hips while a thick, gleaming gold necklace lay heavily on his chest. Dark kohl highlighted the piercing eyes and a matching gold armlet and anklet completed the picture. 

Determined to ignore the presence of the two strange men, Harry walked across the soft sand to the edge of the grassy knoll. The wide-eyed wizard climbed the slight hill and stood at the foot of the lounge, taking in the sight of his lover, spread out for his perusal. 

Bemused obsidian eyes noted the dazed expression on his young lover’s face. His gaze followed the lean lines of the body towering over him until he saw the obvious signs of arousal. Crooking a finger towards his former student, Severus silently beckoned his lover to move closer.

Harry stooped to pick up a bunch of grapes before sitting on the edge of the lounge next to the older man. Appreciatively, his eyes raked across the slightly muscled form with its numerous scars gained over a lifetime of hardships. Another might have found the scars distracting at best, or disgusting at the worst, but they only served to remind Harry of how lucky he was to have found such a remarkable and brave man. Smiling, he held out a grape and began to feed his lover. 

Severus reveled in the attention being lavished upon him. He had never been pampered or indulged in life and that his younger lover was willing to do so now meant more than he could or would put into words. Perhaps later he would have to thank Harry as he usually did – with touches, caresses and kisses. Severus Snape was not a demonstrative man by any means, but it seemed as if Harry understood perfectly how the older wizard felt about him. Truth be told, Harry was unused to loving words as well, and indeed appeared to appreciate the physical affirmations more than most would.

Harry plucked another grape and held it out tantalizingly for his lover to nibble. The young wizard groaned as those wicked lips pulled the grape and his fingers into his mouth. The talented tongue laved the hapless fingers and the sensation shot directly to Harry’s groin, making him even more impossibly hard. “Sev,” he moaned. Looking up, emerald eyes met sparkling ebony and Harry leaned forward to capture the lips that were suckling his fingers. Despite the difficulty of kissing around his fingers, the young man gave it his all and dropping the grapes to the ground, began running an impatient hand across the firm muscles of his lover’s chest and arms.

Smirking as he felt the young man respond to his ministrations, Severus pulled back and reluctantly let the fingers go. Truthfully, the experience was just as erotic for him as it was for Harry. Lying back against the thick cushioned lounge, Severus signaled that the next phase of his fantasy was to begin.

After years of experience dealing with his often-volatile lover, Harry recognized the silent command and quickly set about pleasing the irascible man. Lying down on the large lounge, Harry lightly ran a hand over the bare skin while nibbling and licking along his partner’s jaw and down the long neck till he reached the shoulder. He took a moment to suck and lightly bite at the tender spot before pulling back, pleased to see the mark he had made. 

“Potter, get on with it,” the impatient DADA professor groused. The very idea of having this gorgeous young man obeying his every whim and command was more stimulating than he had even dared imagine. But right now Severus wanted, needed Harry to worship him, to consume him with his lust and desire.

Harry understood the urgency in that velvety voice and he began in earnest to please his lover. Remembering the fantasy the older wizard had shared with him, Harry moved down to swipe his tongue across a taut nipple before lightly pulling at the nub with his teeth. A moan sounded from deep in Severus’ chest and Harry smiled before suckling at the tempting treat. Reaching over with his free hand, he paid homage to its twin even as the young Potions master began grinding his hips against the older man.

Groaning at the sensations skimming along his nerve endings, Severus reluctantly pulled his arms up over his head. This afternoon was his and he was determined to play out his fantasy.

Green eyes glittered as Harry took in his lover’s supine pose. The Chosen One arched his back in a cat-like manner before reaching up and claiming those delicious lips in another scorching kiss. Smirking, Harry pulled back and whispered an incantation. Immediately he felt the effects of the wandless spell and he positioned himself over the older wizard. “Is this what you want, Severus?” he huskily asked. “Do you want to lay there and watch me fuck myself on you? Is that what you want?”

“Merlin, yes, Harry,” he gasped. His already hard cock swelled even more at the thought of having that tight arse wrapped around his aching length. “Now, just do it!” Severus commanded roughly.

Eager to follow his lover’s demands, Harry grasped the hard cock in one hand and slowly lowered himself onto the thick shaft. Hissing in pain/pleasure, he determinedly kept pushing down until at last the cock was fully seated and both men were panting from the effort. 

Opening lust-glazed eyes, the young wizard braced his arms on the strong shoulders beneath him and began levering himself up before dropping back down. Moans and grunts filled the air as Harry continued the sensual assault on his lover’s cock. Finally giving up any pretense of continuing the fantasy, Severus reached down to grab the slim hips and set the pace quicker and harder and more intense. 

Unable to stave off his completion any longer, Harry threw back his head and cried out as pearly ropes of semen pulsed from his untouched cock. Severus thrust once, twice, three times more before his body stiffened and his lover’s arse pulled the contractions deeper into his body. Finally, his cock spent, Severus loosened his grip on the hips, allowing Harry to pull up and off of him. Once again, Severus felt the momentary pang of regret that the parting of their bodies always caused as they separated once again into two individuals. Of course, he would never voice such maudlin thoughts to the irrepressible young Gryffindor.

After waving away the evidence of their lovemaking, Harry bonelessly plopped down to the side. “That was just brilliant, Sev,” he happily exclaimed.

“Mmm,” was the only verbal answer he received for quite some time as Severus struggled to compose himself and to calm his wildly beating heart. He didn’t even have the strength to chastise the brat for using that audacious nickname again.

After several moments, their heart rates became steadier and Severus sat up. Waving his hand, he silently transfigured the two handsome servants back into their original state and another wave of the hand sent the two lab mice safely back into their cages. He watched as Harry took over and transfigured the tranquil scene back into their bedroom and summoned a blanket for them. Smiling slightly as he slid into sleep next to the young Potions master, Severus thought that perhaps these fantasies weren’t such a bad thing after all.

~ The end? ~


	3. Let the Punishment Fit the Crime

  
Author's notes: Severus and Harry at play in the dungeons. Dom/sub – or is it?  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. I am owned by my cat.

Unbeta'd

**Chapter 3 Let the Punishment Fit the Crime**

Severus Snape just barely managed to keep a tight rein on his temper as he surveyed the latest disaster, courtesy of the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Annoy-Him. “Potter, stay behind,” came the dangerous low tones that signified to any who were intelligent enough to pay attention that he was royally pissed.

The tousled head came up as uncertain green eyes blinked nervously. Gulping, the young wizard croaked, “Yes, Professor.” 

Dimly Severus noted the honorific bestowed upon him and put it down to the youth’s trepidation in the aftermath of this latest fiasco. Above all else, Potter was not known for his obedience or propriety when it came to his dealings with the ex-Death Eater.

Once the few remaining students fled in fear of the irate Professor and the room was clear of all but the two of them, the door was magically sealed and warded to contain the destruction caused by the exploded cauldron. Severus strode over to the now trembling wizard. “Well, what do you have to say for yourself, Potter?” the silky voice demanded. “How is it that you nearly always manage to create chaos where order should prevail?” 

Harry’s emerald green eyes widened as he acknowledged the warning in the other’s voice. Years of experience had taught the young wizard that Severus Snape was truly the most dangerous when his voice became quiet and oh so tightly controlled. Just like it was now. Coughing now in response to both the lingering smoke and his fear, Harry made a decision and straightened his shoulders. He was the ultimate Gryffindor, after all, and he would face his punishment, and very possible demise, like a man. “Sir, it was just a small mistake, really,” he started, only to trail off when he saw the obvious disdain in those obsidian eyes.

Quirking an eyebrow, Severus still managed a quite impressive sneer, even as he slowly drawled, “a small mistake, Mr. Potter? A mistake that nearly leveled half the potions lab could not, by any stretch of the imagination, be called just a small mistake.” 

Narrowing his eyes, Severus quickly made his decision. “Mr. Potter, lean against that desk and spread your legs. Now!” he intoned when he saw the hesitation in the other’s demeanor. His thin lips pursed as he noted the reluctant compliance from the Hero-and-all-Around-Nice-Guy-of-the-Wizarding-World. Oh, but this was going to be good, he idly thought to himself, even as he spelled the potions’ classroom’s walls silent just before he spelled the younger man’s trousers and underwear away.

Ignoring the yelp that followed that action, Severus reached out a long finger and drew the digit along an all too slender flank. Frowning at the Gryffindor’s over all thinness, Severus nevertheless filed that bit of information away for a later conversation. Now, however, was for him. He had been fantasizing about this particular moment in time for a great many years now and he was not about to let anything interfere with his moment. For too long had he been forced to endure this uber-Gryffindor in his classroom, for too long had he been forced to watch as one Harry Potter had all too easily put to waste all that was Slytherin in his years at Hogwarts. Well, no more. 

Pulling his control in tightly around him, Severus fairly purred the next words. “I am going to punish you, Mr. Potter, and you are going to appreciate my efforts on your behalf.” Running a refined hand along the younger man’s side, he continued, “I will spank you and you will count out each and every smack against your delectable arse. Do you understand me, Mr. Potter?”

 

Harry blinked as he attempted to comprehend the seemingly nonsense words uttered entirely too close to his ear for his comfort. He was being punished…Sev, Professor Snape expected him to count out his punishment, wait, he found his arse delectable? Blinking rapidly, Harry vainly attempted to ascertain just what alternate reality this latest potions’ disaster had deposited him in. And why did the idea of this stern man spanking him excite him so?

 

Severus smirked as he idly noted the reaction his words had incited in the younger wizard. Oh, this was going to be good. Conjuring a slender, soft cat-of-nine-tails that was intended for a young miscreant child in his hand, he barked out, “Brace yourself, Mr. Potter.” 

Time and time again the child’s instrument of correction hit the firm flesh and the young man’s determined voice dutifully counted out the terms of punishment. Sweat beaded upon both brows and the concentration thrummed through both men’s bodies as the sexual tensions grew. Harry instinctively knew that this ‘punishment’ was not meant to hurt or humiliate him. Somehow, even in the midst of what by all accounts should be an utterly humiliating situation, Harry was shocked and not a little bit dismayed to find that his treacherous body seemed to be finding the punishment arousing. So much so in fact that the young wizard was sure that all the available blood, and perhaps a bit more, was rushing at breakneck speed straight to his groin. 

The soft moan that accompanied this rather embarrassing discovery did not go unnoticed by the stern man who had at last slowed his assault of the tender buttocks. Lifting an eyebrow, Severus reached out a long finger and ran it along one slender hip. “Is there a problem with your punishment, Mr. Potter?” he softly asked.

Harry suspected that the professor knew very well what the bloody problem was even as he felt the final blow descend across an already reddened cheek. That suspicion was confirmed a moment later as the same hand that had earlier caressed his hip returned, only this time the slender fingers reached around to touch the turgid flesh that even now was begging for attention from the acerbic man.

Crying out, Harry could only close his eyes as his hips thrust involuntarily against that wonderful hand. He was rewarded as that wonderful hand firmly wrapped around his weeping cock and the older wizard pressed just as firmly against his tender backside. Stifling a moan that could signify either pain or pleasure, Harry arched back into the strong man behind him. “Please,” he breathily begged, “please take me!”

Those simple words undid the normally stoic man who responded by throwing caution to the wind and began grinding his achingly hard penis into the delightfully bare, and now extremely sensitized arse of one Harry Potter, much-heralded-darling-of-the-wizarding-world. Bending his head till he could literally taste the salty tang of this young man’s neck, Severus pulled the lithe body tightly to his and began to earnestly stroke the throbbing cock that he still held in his hand. Without conscious thought, dirty words were pouring from his mouth, words like “take it, you little whore”, “you like this, don’t you”, and “come for me, my Harry”. Oops, that last wasn’t supposed to slip out. Perhaps the Gryffindor wouldn’t notice, seeing as he was too busy ejaculating over every available surface at the moment. 

Only after he had successfully ejected every last bit of his essence from his once firm member, did Harry sigh and lean back into the strong – and warm, wet, sticky – embrace  
of his lover. 

 

Casually waving his hand over the mess the two of them had managed to create in his classroom, Harry leaned around to grin at his lover. “Well, Sev? Did that satisfy your latest fantasy?”

“Mmm,” was the only semi-intelligent answer Professor Potter was able to get from the DADA Professor from quite some time.

~The End?~


End file.
